


The perfect apprentice

by LadySidious



Series: I can feel you pull me down [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: My favourite pair of Sith, One Shot, Translation, Well my favourite pair of Sith along with Bane and Zannah, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious
Summary: [Translation] [OS]Plagueis was watching Sidious's lightsaber training against droids, but he soon allowed himself to be lost in his thoughts on his apprentice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'apprenti parfait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548727) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> It's time for Plagueis to join the party xD
> 
> This is a translation of my own fanfiction « L'apprenti parfait », originally published on July 21 st, 2016. Huge thanks to my beta Gigira (who will one day be driven mad by my poor English conjugation and weird translations of expressions from French to English xD).

Sidious was in the middle of a fight against half a dozen training droids. Two lightsabers spun around him at inhuman speed, blood red trails in his blurred wake. Plagueis watched him with a certain pride. His young apprentice showed himself worthy of his teachings, and – five years after the beginning of his training – he was already as powerful as his Master in the Force.

 

The Muun allowed himself to be lost in thoughts. Their first encounter had been made in a way that anyone could call “coincidence”, but the Sith knew better than that: the Force had decided to place the young Sheev Palpatine on his path. He had been impossible to miss.

 

Palpatine's past had already anchored him in the Dark Side, and Hego Damask had just to pick him like a delicate black flower. Mentally, he congratulated Cosinga Palpatine. This old fool had remarkably... how to say this?... “got the ground ready”. His relationship – or let's say his absence of relationship – with his firstborn son had been tumultuous enough that one could consider he had dug his own grave.

 

Plagueis allowed a smirk on his thin lips. It had been so easy to manipulate young Palpatine to commit patricide, and in the wake of it, matricide and fratricide. The young man had been so confused at the time, and had craved revenge so deeply, that it had been enough for the Sith to suggest to him some innocent-like ideas, and he had watched the soon-to-be Darth Sidious taking them and using them to avenge himself.

 

He had become a tieless apprentice, with no one to bring him back into the Light – he was now at his Master's mercy. Plagueis had learned how to control him, how to muzzle his pure rage, so he created in Sidious an iron-willed self-control. He had become the perfect apprentice, the perfect weapon to bring the Sith back to power.

**Author's Note:**

> PLAGUEIS YOU BASTARD * mutters more insults *
> 
> A review = a slap in the face of Hego Damask :p Of course, I will make him harmless so he won't strike you as a revenge :3


End file.
